My tale of being the Puffle Carer
by Racer 25
Summary: My name is Kingchoo25, Kingchoo for short. I was just an ordinary penguin who get his life changed when I discover the magic creature of the puffles. (if you have seen me on CP or FP, then high five)


My tale of the Puffle carer

Chapter 1, My new friend

My name is Kingchoo25. I'm a red penguin with the Red Baseball cap, Red Hoodie, Black electric guitar and red sneakers. As you can tell, my favourite colour is red :P

I was just an ordinary penguin in Club Penguin, who was part of the Club Penguin Triathlon, as a runner for the RED team in the annual event. However, on one morning, the sun was rising over the horizon as I was running through the forest. I had left the clearing and was now in the wildness. I loved running here, vast open areas, not that many penguins, and a lot of time to myself. I didn't mind being around penguins but the less penguins there are, the less distractions that I'll have. I always ran for at least an hour or two, before heading home. 2 to 2 and half hours later, I had just returned to the clearing, but as I was about to head home, I heard a growling noise. At first, I thought it was a creature growling but it sounded like a stomach growl. I knew it couldn't have been me, I had already eaten. I glanced around, until a small little creature emerged, very sad. He's stomach was growling, he was depressed for food. I felt sorry for him, so, I set my backpack down and rummaged through it. The little guy began to sniff the bag. I took out an apple and lowered it down to him. He sniffed it and took a bite. He chewed it, swallowed it and smiled at me. I then left it down and put it to the ground for him to eat. I had never seen this type of creature before. He was a small blue creature with a ball like body. He also had hair, eyes, and mouth. He would slide along the ground, since he does have legs. He looked up at me, slid alongside me and started to rub his side of me. I then process to rub is head.

"I wonder what type of creature this little guy is." I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. "I'll go see Ryan, he knows everything about Club Penguin."

So, I headed towards Gift Shop. Whenever there was a new catalogue out, he would be in the place to buy these new items. The sun was over the horizon, it had to be at least 9:47 am when I walked in. I was actually surprised that only a few were looking at me, murmuring about what was on my shoulder, to be honest, I was expecting a few coming up to me, asking what I had on my shoulder. He found Ryan trying on a Fro. Ryan was dark blue penguin with black with a red strip top hat, an acid guitar, white tuxedo and black sneakers, who also goes by the name (This is actually his username on CP and FP), Bronyman234. (Oh, I can hear the haters coming now)

"Hey Ryan, that does look good on you." I said with a chuckle.

"What, no one can stay with the same outfit forever." He then noticed the little dude on my shoulder. "Wow, I thought they were a rumour."

"What's a rumour?" I asked

"This is a puffle, a small little wild creature that lives in the outback of Club Penguin. No one has seen one and they were they are said to be really adorable."

"Well, I guess the rumour has become the truth, 'ay?"

"Pretty much."

This gave me an idea. But for it too work, I had to set up a page. I headed home, made him a small bed with a chair for him to lie down on. I booted up my computer and began to write an email to send to Aunt Artic. She meanwhile, was sitting down by the fire, when her computer went "beeeeeeep", which is the sound of an email coming through. She expect it was another joke, lately, she's been getting pretty poor ones. But as she read the email, she frowned and red it again, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Well, that is very interesting."

With that being said, she took her notebook and pen and decided to try and find out more about this. I, meanwhile, had returned to the forest with the blue puffle. We were walking in the wildness of CP, where I heard noises coming from behind the hills. I was amazed at the sight that greeted me beyond it. There were black puffles, green, purple puffles, pink and yellow too.

"Looks like you made a home here." I told him. He just panted three times at me, like a dog when he is hot but much cuter. Like magic, all the puffles stop to look at me. They all slide slowly forwards, towards me. I took out two cardboard boxes and unattached the ends and cut the sides open. I put them down, as flat as I could, like a floor mat but not as comfort as one. Then, I put all the apples I had and put them on the cardboards, until they're weren't enough for more. They all looked at the apples and then at me. I smiled and said "Well, go on. They're all for you." They all sniffed the apples and then, they all dug into them. A few seconds later, only the cores were left. They all they started sniffing me and began to rub their sides off me. Only the black puffles just gave me a smile for 2 seconds and when back to looking annoyed. I never knew there were so many puffles. The puffles when back to work, acting like I wasn't here. I walked around their little village, looking at their small igloos. I took a few photos, I also turned off the flash so they wouldn't go running away from me. Once I was done that, I called one of my other friends, Pinkmania646, who likes to be called Pink. She was a pink penguin, as you can guess, who wore a white gown and high heel boots. Sometimes, I can be a bit hot-headed or full of myself, but she is always there to help bring me back to earth, self to speak. She was reading the newspaper outside the stage, sitting down on the sidewalk, when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pink, listen, I found something incredible today and I'm going to send you and Ryan some pictures. Can you show this to Aunt Article for me?"

"Yeah sure. But why?"

"You'll see."

I hung up and send the four photos to Ryan and Pink. They were both amazed by what they saw. Pink was the first to find her.

"Excuse me dear, I'm looking for Kingchoo25."

"Ah yes, I know him. He told me to show you these."

She started to flick through the photos, getting a reaction from each. "Do you know what this means? The legend was true."

Aunt was very happy. Pink got her number and send the photos over to her. She then went home and made an article about it. The next day, everyone had heard about what I did and they were eager to find out. A pet shop was under construction next to the stage and in a matter of months, it was complete. Inside, pet beds, toys, kennels, dish bowls and a large glass box with padding was beside the door, in the left hand corner. Due to massive population among the puffles, some were brought out of the wild and were ready to be pick up by penguins. Because of this, I promised to make a vlog on everything every-penguin need to know. There was also a question tab, in case of any questions. I kept the blue puffle I found and named him "Scruff." I bought him a blue bed on the first floor of my two-floor split house, on the opposite side of my bed. I always documented his behaviour and what he did and put it on the vlog. I also took him out on my morning runs. I would always go to the pet shop and watch the other puffles, to see what their personality. Scruff and I have been good friends from that moment, however, little did I know, Scruff and I was about to get a new friend. But that's another story.


End file.
